Nobody Knows
by Cotoprius
Summary: The ToS males were fighting monsters of the underworld. Being unable to use items, they stand no chance. As for what happens afterward, it depends. They could stay in an unknown place for eternity, or just sit and wait for someone to do something simple.


Here's my very first fic, a ToS one too. I'm so glad I stayed long enough to actually complete a chapter.

The title is in fact, based off one of the soundtracks in the 2nd cd of the Tales of Symphonia soundtrack. If you own one, you're sure to get what I mean.

There are very light spoilers here, unless you haven't even gotten to Tethe'alla. Lets just hope most of you have.

All characters belong to Namco. Includes story, and someone's vague stupidity.

**Nobody Knows**

The five males waged an all out battle against the beasts, but things weren't looking good for them. This, of course could mean two things: They weren't good enough, or their levels were just too small compared to those freakish monsters of the underworld.

The two swordsmen were up in front, with the two healers behind them, and lastly, the single spell caster in the very back trying to assist with L-range magic.

Zelos, one of the swordsmen in front was running back and forth, trying to avoid being hit and create combos simultaneously, but was failing. He simply had to take a blow or else not try to fight back at all. Lloyd followed slashing aimlessly at the medusa-like creature without much luck. He couldn't get through the tough guard.

"Crap, how much longer can we hold out?" Zelos panted between words, already tired from the ongoing battle.

The dual sword wielder blocked an attempted attack from the skull-zombie thingy.

"Not much longer. Dammit, their attacks are strong!" he exclaimed as the zombie easily broke his unsteady guard.

Talking became limited as they resumed their combo strikes.

Behind them, the two healers could no longer assist them. Kratos had been poisoned in one of the previous battles and was frantically trying to keep up with healing the two fighters and at the same time, prolong his own life.

Beside him, Regal saved all his healing spells for his poisoned companion.

It sucks, when the restriction is placed upon the items doesn't it?

The one in big trouble however, was apparently the poor magician. The boy had long run out of TP, and was being cornered at the far side of the field, unknown to any of his companions. The skull zombie hurled his club at him, along with a couple of loose bones (Blech)

and Genis raised his arm to protect himself, only to have his guard broken. Again. In a frantic attempt to get his unknowing friends' attention, he yelled.

"HELP!"

Lloyd turned his head, and at the same moment saw the enemy's club bash his best friend's skull.

"GENIS!" he cried rushing over and abandoning his opponent.

It was too late.

The half-elf's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the floor with a groan. The skull zombie, no longer busy, started charging at the twin sword holder. In fury, Lloyd did a Hurricane thrust at its head, knocking it off. With a sword rain: alpha the rest of the body soon followed.

The brunette glanced at the damage done and turned back to the field. He was shocked at what he saw.

Regal was a stone statue in a healing stance. He had been hit by the Medusa's cold glance while Lloyd had his back turned. To his right, the Kratos' health was slowly draining away. The brunette slashed out at the Medusa and performed a rising falcon on her. With the huge dive, she disappeared. Unfortunately he ran out of stamina as well and soon hit the ground lamenting, "I'm sorry…dad."

"How could you do that?"

The red haired chosen questioned to no one, or rather the monster. That would make more sense after all.

For a moment it seemed like only Kratos and him remained. Not for long. The poison finally settled in throughout all the events taking place. The ex-mercenary's last words were

"Forgive me."

In a different situation, Zelos probably would have scoffed and said, "How can you expect me to, now that you've left me alone to fight?"

Now was definitely not a good time. So he chose to do something smart and gain more ground by running to the back. There, he prepared a spell casting.

"…Ready? Grave!"

Direct hit. The ground came up into multiple rocky portions of earth, spearing the skull monster and it finally exploded.

Zelos did a little victory dance and sadly overlooked something. He didn't register it until a stray Medusa blew him a kiss.

That was all it took.

With a dazed look on his face, he toppled over with "What a sorry way to go." Indeed it was.

* * *

I knew this was a bit dark here, being descriptive and all. XD I bet I confused some people with throwing some humor in the weirdest places, and still having it remain fairly serious. I didn't mean to. The next chapter will be less, hopefully. Whether there is another chapter after that, is entirely up to you guys. So thank you! 

The next one coming up will be mostly focusing on what the poor men will do, plus where they end up.


End file.
